Starco Oneshot - Dance with me (sequel to The Fall Ball)
by Honeyjumper
Summary: Star and Marco attend Echo Creek Academy's annual Fall Ball together. See what happens if you read. This story is a sequel to The Fall Ball - my other Oneshot.


Starco Oneshot - Dance with me (Sequel to The Fall Ball)

Hi guys! Just before this starts, I would like to say that this idea (for a sequel where Star & Marco go to the ball together) was suggested by Nr36 . Thanks for the cool idea!

Marco stood in front of his mirror adjusting the small details on his tux, replaying what had happened just moments earlier in his head.

"I love you Star"

"I love you too Marco"

"Star?"

"Yea Marco?"

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

"Of course"

He was still overjoyed. He never imagined that it would turn out like this. It was the best possible scenario. He sighed happily as he tied his bow tie and made sure it was straight before exiting his bedroom.

Star had finished getting ready and was making sure everything was perfect on her outfit for what she knew was going to be an amazing night when she heard a knock on the door and a familiar voice following it.

"Hey Star. Can I come in?" Marco's soft voice soothed Star's ears as the sound traveled through her room.

"Sure!" She replied through the door in a cheerful tone.

Marco opened the door and stepped into her room. Her took one look at her and felt all of his blood rush to his face.

"Woah, Star. Y-you look amazing" He stared at her.

"Hehe! Thanks Marco! But… Isn't it rude to stare at people here on earth?" She joked.

Marco blushed and starting laughing along with Star.

They sat down and talked for a while until the time came that they had to leave. Marco had asked his mother if she could them to the Ball the day before and she had agreed. When he asked her, he didn't know that he'd be going with the girl he truly loved - Star. His dream had come true and the one he loved now loved him and they were going to a ball together. While the two lovebirds walked toward Marco's mother's car they held each others hands without really noticing. But, someone who did notice was Marco's mum.

"So, what's going on here?" She smirked as she observed their cheeks turning red.

"Uhhhhhh.." The two teens said in unison.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I know" she giggled as she turned the key in the slot and started the car.

"Okay niños have fun!" The lady called out to her son and his new girlfriend. "Oh but not too much fun!" She added. Marco heard it and blushed as Star just looked at him, confused.

"What does she mean by that Marco?" Star questioned innocently.

"Ahhhh.. Nevermind her. It was just a- it was an earth joke." He tried his hardest to pass it off as what he told her.

"Ooohh okay. That makes sense. No wonder I don't understand it!" She laughed.

They approached the door hand in hand.

"You ready?" The dark haired boy asked.

"Yep!" Star smiled at him.

They walked in to see people dancing and lights shining and flashing all over the place as music blared out of speakers surrounding the dance floor. The whole gym was adorned with colourful leave and tree decorations, showing the act that it was a fall ball.

"Wow" Star stood in awe as her eyes reflected the shimmer of the colourful lights surrounding the couple.

"It's way better than last year" Marco stated as he looked at Star. He wasn't describing the settings round them, nor the lights or the music that was playing. He was describing the fact that he had Stra with him this year. All of his fantasies had come true.

Star and Marco headed over the the snacks table to get a glass of punch. That sat down on a bench with many plastic leaves attached to it as they sipped at their drinks and talked. He current song slowly faded out as people moved off the dance floor and headed to get the steaming nachos (not as good as Marco's obviously. His are the best~! -Star) that had just been placed onto the snack table.

The nachos were gone in an instant and suddenly, a slow song started playing as couples started to gather on the dance floor. The lights blinked and gimme red slowly around the place as Marco stood up.

"Dance with me?" He looked at Star and held his hand out.

She took it and he helped her up as they made their way to the dance floor and started dancing to the slow, calming tune. By nearly the end of the song, everyone had left the dance floor and was just watching Star and Marco. When the song ended, they embraced each other and they kissed. Everyone cheered. The two just blocked out the noise as they filled with happiness and they stared into eachother's eyes.

For the rest of the night, they stayed in the dance floor no matter what song was playing and danced to the beat happily and cheerfully together. This was no doubt, the best night of their lives so far.

Once the Ball was over, they sat outside on a bench outside the gym waiting for Marco's mum to arrive to pick them up. Once she arrived and parked, they got in her car and fastened their seatbelts. Before they even got home, they had fallen asleep, leaning on each other. Marco's mum looked back at the couple sleeping peacefully.

"You're going to marry her someday when you get the chance mi hijo. Just you wait"

Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! I'm sorry if there are any typos/ grammar errors since, once again, I did write this late at night (smh).

Also: Incase you need a translation:

Niños = Children

Mi Hijo = My son

Okay so if you didn't read the thing at the start, thank Nr36 for this great suggestion/ idea to write a sequel for this story where Star & Marco go to the fall ball! Once again, thanks for the idea! Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and showed support for my last story! It makes me really happy to find that people take the time to read my writing and review it. I actually squealed when I got my first review because it made me so happy to know that someone actually took interest in my story. Anyways, that pretty much wraps everything up. Again, thank to for reading and hopefully you might read some stories I write in the future. Until then, bye!


End file.
